


Do Something

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff and Smut, How do I even tag this one?, I don't know man just take it, I think those are the only warnings you need, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: This just started as wanting to get some sort of reaction. Neither could have possibly expected something like this.
Relationships: Dreadbear/Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Do Something

Malhare was starting to get frustrated. Call him masochistic, or maybe he was just a hardheaded fucking jerk, didn’t matter which- he was able to easily piss off the others whenever he wanted, taking great joy sometimes when he was able to render Foxy or Mangle completely useless and tangle them up together, or annoying Freddy by always toying with his music boxes.

Hell, he even managed to piss off Funtime Freddy and Mari- both of them were such wildcards with their emotions, one much more prone to outbursts than the other. Malhare regretted angering Mari the most however, at least for a moment- he learned real quick what would happen if anyone messed with her favorite piece of music or her resting place.

But right now, standing in front of a bound Dread, he was at a loss. Malhare couldn’t scare him- big guy was the towering scary monster during special events, and it has proven to be difficult to really ‘scare’ people whose job it is to creep others out- nor did the big guy ever seem to get annoyed or angry with any of them. Malhare could recall the time when he literally made Balloon Boy crash into and break something in Dread’s manor- one of the many strange vases the guy liked to keep on display- and instead of exploding in anger or showing literally any signs of exasperation Dread just gently scolded them and cleaned up the mess himself.

Or the time where he and Grimm almost got into a tussle and Malhare, not wanting to risk ruining his vest or himself, had somehow led Grimm to a lake nearby and quickly moved out of the way to avoid being tackled. Grimm had immediately crawled out of the water and tried to catch Malhare again. From hearing the commotion Dread was already there, arms crossed and looking like he would scold them. Instead he had grabbed Malhare with no problem, hoisting him over a shoulder and telling Grimm to go warm up by his fireplace.

Malhare did get a stern talking to that day, more so than other times, but even then Dread was a man of few words and sounded like a damn father and Malhare sulked about it for the rest of the evening; going so far as to cross his arms and even mock Dread whenever he spoke to him that night. Dread, of course, just let him and only gently chastised whenever possible.

From the research he’s done, Malhare knew there was another way to test the other’s patience if he really wanted to, but he still held some sort of standards for himself- he didn’t want to resort to anything as cheap as sexual activity if he didn’t have to, and besides, it was so unlike him to care about needs such as that. On the other hand, the more he thought about it, his curiosity got the better of him.

With his size, was Dread packing something big down in that area as well? How strong was the big guy exactly? Did he make noise if he even ever allowed himself pleasure? And how low actually was his voice considering his laugh was rather deep? Granted Malhare was much smaller and lighter in comparison anyway, but that did not deter him whatsoever and now he kind of really wanted to go that route. It helped that the time they spent together- albeit mostly indirectly, for Malhare was content with staying behind the scenes to observe as much as he enjoyed being a drama king and causing mischief- had caused this weird feeling in the pit of Malhare’s stomach; felt like things were being tied up in knots whenever he was this close to Dread.

Squashing that thought down before it could become anything more, Malhare decided that yes, he figured it was time to explore that option. He was open minded, if not a little too impatient, and surely this would help release some of the pent up annoyance that had been piling up in the process of trying to get Dread to react.

If poking and prodding him with multiple objects and being generally annoying wouldn’t be enough to get much of a reaction out of the other, Malhare knew with how soft his touch was that a normal person would get beyond frustrated and start struggling to touch him- even overpower him. For someone who was much too calm and even too nice when he _was_ out and about- something that simple could be enough to work on the big guy. After all, everyone had their breaking point- and for some that was usually when they got hot and bothered.

And yeah, okay, _this was happening._ Malhare had no choice but to resort to ‘Plan B’ to get what he was suddenly craving- whether that resulted in him being thrown over one of Dread’s shoulders again or punched into next week was the part he wanted to figure out. It was almost as fun as seeing the others scramble when he pulled some shit on them. The issue here, however, was figuring out where to even begin.

Amidst all his thinking Malhare hadn’t noticed the big guy eyeing him. He might not have been knowledgeable in a lot of areas, but he did have a very strong intuition- one could even say this weird bond- when it came to Malhare, being able to feel almost exactly what the other was feeling. The thoughts running through Dread’s head made the big guy instinctively flex his fingers, resisting the urge to ball his hands into fists and break out of the ties that bound him to the chair. He could very easily do so, but he waited to see what Malhare was planning.

Patience _was_ his strong suit after all, and he knew almost nothing annoyed Malhare more than not knowing how exactly he thought and worked. The little guy could be unpredictable of course, but just as Malhare enjoyed being the center of attention and causing trouble for everyone most days, Dread himself has taken a liking to studying him when he was able to watch.

For instance, he knew Malhare always did this little thing with his tongue when he was thinking really hard about something- it stuck out a little bit from either side of his mouth and he would gently chew on it. No one ever said anything about it because Malhare would definitely try to smite them, but Dread thought it was rather endearing. He also knew when Malhare was getting really frustrated when he started throwing in foul language; the smaller one rarely cursed unless it was by mistake, but when he was annoyed he didn’t bother stopping himself.

It took another moment for Dread to realize what was happening, so when he felt a light pressure on him suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts _real_ quick. Blinking and focusing to see Malhare quickly settling on top of him- facing him while _in his lap-_ was rather surprising if he were honest, though all he did was shift a little bit in the chair.

Malhare’s eyes scanned the other’s face, and for a moment his own face briefly flashed with a look of concern, almost as if he were silently asking permission. Dread let out a low hum, indicating that it was fine to do as he pleased and needless to say that made the other jolt a little bit. The smaller guy let out the tiniest huff before composing himself and allowing a small grin to form on his lips once again.

Despite looking bold and confident, Malhare was most definitely at a standstill at the moment, unsure of what to do to get things moving. He knew things would slowly fall into place once there was a starting point and he found himself more comfortable, but he rarely took the time to satisfy his own needs when they snuck up on him, let alone had any knowledge on the subject of intimacy or the intricacies of intercourse.

“Mal.”

The sudden low voice sent a shiver running up Malhare’s spine, and he was unable to respond right away, needing a second to calm himself already. Blinking, the smaller guy put a finger to his lips and made a small _‘shh’_ sound, managing to keep the smile on his face as he moved so he could loop his arms around Dread’s neck. The big guy stayed quiet and obedient, for now.

“Don’t say a word. Let me try something.”

Dread had an idea what this was leading to. If it weren’t yet obvious from the way the other’s eyes gleamed with naughty intent, or the fact that Malhare chose to tie him down in a sitting position rather than on a table. Dread wasn’t dumb- not that anyone doubted his intelligence, but sometimes they didn’t think when they spoke- and knew the chair was chosen so when he inevitably broke out of his restraints Malhare could be grabbed right away.

If the thought of him doing anything like that didn’t start awakening something inside of the big guy, then feeling how gentle Malhare was going to be certainly would. The smaller one was going to ensure the other wanted badly to put him in his place. Malhare surprised himself with that thought, but ignored it for now so he could gather enough courage to start running his lips over one of Dread’s ears.

And yeah, it was definitely obvious now what was going to happen- or what the plan was anyway. The breath along and around the ears didn’t do much for Dread, but between being bound and sensing what it was Malhare wanted he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling himself starting to stir the tiniest bit in excitement. Malhare wouldn’t say outright what he wanted, especially not when it came to being physically close, but Dread wouldn’t complain.

The smaller guy ended up nibbling at Dread’s ears, not waiting long enough to hear any reaction before moving from one ear to the other, leaving the little gentle nips all over what he could reach. That may have sent a small shiver up Dread’s spine, fingers twitching where they were curled around the ends of the arm rests. Normally he had better control over himself and any urges he had, but he had a feeling that patience he prided himself in would be worn thin quickly as the minutes ticked by.

Malhare hummed and instantly went for one of the big guy’s shoulders, still gentle and slow with his biting and taking his sweet time. He had to start shifting his weight a bit, but now that he was slowly getting into it he didn’t mind it. Almost as quick as he started on that shoulder Malhare was ghosting his lips across Dread’s chest, and once he got to the other shoulder he bit down a little harder. He knew it wouldn’t hurt, but the pressure should have some sort of affect.

Dread relaxed his shoulders, unaware of just how tense he had gotten, and could have sworn he felt the other do the same. He couldn’t dwell on that though, for Malhare sat up just a moment later and allowed his hands to move and roam idly around the big guy’s chest. The grin he sported previously was now a soft smile, and Malhare looked so relaxed that for a moment Dread almost forgot what they were doing. He would have been fine with just ogling the smaller guy- aside from his hands and feet being tied down.

The big guy braved it and bent his head forward to nuzzle their faces together, which- to both guys’ surprise- earned him a soft chuckle. Malhare quickly shot Dread a warning glare, embarrassed at his reaction. Dread didn’t comment on it, but did allow a corner of his lips to quirk upward in a dopey little grin. Malhare noticed this but chose not to comment on it, instead pushing himself away from the warmth of Dread so he could get into a kneeling position at the big guy’s feet.

 _Oh._ That sight alone was... something. The big guy didn’t think anyone ever saw Malhare in such a position- nor would that even be permitted- so the fact that the smaller guy wanted something this badly to allow himself to be seen on his knees was so intriguing and kind of exciting. Dread didn’t flush often- in fact, it was a rarity- but at the moment he could feel his face starting to heat up a little bit.

Luckily for him, Malhare was faring no better. He could feel his cheeks warming up considerably as he had to look up at Dread; if he towered over others before, now he really looked like a monster looming over him. Malhare felt so tiny now as he sat on his heels, unable to get that thought out of his head as his hands went to Dread’s thighs and started gently massaging them.

God, his hands were so _small._ Dread was so large that the other’s hands couldn’t close around his thighs even if he wanted them to. His mind started racing before he could reel himself in, the thought of what was going to happen next making him throb- either Malhare was going to use his hands or he would try taking him in his mouth; possibly both if he knew he couldn’t handle it using only one method.

Dread didn’t have to continue fantasizing; he focused again and watched as Malhare lightly dragged his hands up his already hardening length. Feather light, much more so than usual, fingertips almost pressed against the appendage. From his sack all the way to the head, then back down just as slowly until he found the rhythm he wanted.

Malhare went slow and steady on purpose, of course. Everyone knew they didn’t have to be too gentle with Dread, but then again when did Malhare ever stick to plans for too long before wanting to change things up? Right now was no exception; it was fascinating to watch the usual stoic Dread flex his fingers a little bit and shift again, cock slowly but surely filling up and bouncing lightly every so often, in particular when Malhare’s fingers grazed the head.

“You’re liking this so far.” It was a statement, not a question. Malhare looked up at the other again, fully content on teasing him for as long as he was able to. There was the slim chance that Dread would still try to hold back, but with careful precision anything could happen.

Dread didn’t answer, unsure if he was meant to or not considering moments before he was told not to say anything. He settled for making a low noise in response. The tiniest bit frustrating that Malhare chose now to keep things slow and calm, but figured that was for the best- there was no need to rush things. And if it indeed got to that point, well… at least Malhare would get what he wanted.

The smaller guy stopped touching him long enough to sit up a little on his knees, and once he was in a better position one of his hands came back up and he was barely able to wrap it around Dread’s cock- if it wasn’t big before, now that the big guy was getting hard Malhare’s jaw almost hurt at the mere thought of it. Of course, that wasn’t going to stop him. After all, they were all gifted with no gag reflexes to speak of and quite a bit of flexibility.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t put on a show anyway. Very aware now of his own growing problem, Malhare squirmed a little bit and locked eyes with Dread again, beginning to move his hand up and down slowly, having to get used to it as this would be the first time in a while he’s touched a cock. Not even just his own; he hasn’t done this with anyone before so he had to gauge the other’s reaction to know what was feeling good.

At this point Dread was more surprised than anything. He knew Malhare wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, especially not harm his most sensitive bits, but this would be the first time he’s seen Malhare doing something like this. The smaller guy doesn’t shy away from talking about sex or violence or any of that, but Dread knew he never _did_ anything with anyone, so the fact that he was chosen as his target- reason be damned- was an ego boost, one he didn’t need.

When he focused again Malhare was properly stroking him, grip around his cock a little tighter. Being as meticulous as he was, the slow strokes weren’t just meant to be a tease- they were also a way to map out the many crevices and appreciate the length and curve of Dread’s cock, which in turn would make it easier for Malhare to properly prepare himself.

“Got excited quickly, hm? I haven’t even done anything yet.”

Malhare didn’t press on, instead continuing with what he was doing, cautiously bringing his other hand up and lightly running his fingers around the big guy’s balls, trying to match the pressure of his hand without the risk of hurting anything. Dread was fine with not responding- things were happening fast, not to mention what exactly was going on. He couldn’t help but to get aroused so quickly.

One half of his brain could already feel Malhare’s mouth on him, stubbornly trying to take him in. The other part of his brain was working overtime, unable to think of anything but how it would look hovering over the smaller guy, how it would feel being buried to the hilt, could only begin to imagine the sounds he would be able to make Malhare produce-

Quickly those thoughts were pushed aside, and Dread let out a proper groan, low in his throat, surprising himself with how tense he suddenly was again. He never thought of himself being one to engage in such activities, normally content with taking care of himself when the need just wouldn’t go away, and he definitely was not one to be forceful or lose control easily… but watching Malhare move his hands- seeing the smaller guy on his knees- was proving him wrong real fast.

If the thoughts hadn’t awoken something inside of him, the next thing sure as hell did; the big guy watched as Malhare braved it and started slowly engulfing his cock, only able to get the head in so far and paying special attention to it. The lightest pressure from the smaller guy’s tongue against the ridge of skin there made Dread gasp- an almost inaudible noise, but Malhare could feel the other jolt.

Malhare hummed, satisfied that he managed to get some sort of reaction, and moved his head further down, getting almost halfway before he had to come back up. Alright, so no amount of pulling and tugging was going to get his mouth ready for the thickness right now, but Malhare just continued to stroke the length and went as far as to lick his lips.

Dread watched on as Malhare’s face flashed briefly with another little grin. The smaller guy moved both his hands so he could rest his weight on his hands and bent forward, laying his tongue flat against the underside of the big guy’s cock and licking a broad stripe upward. And _oh man,_ the sight would make anyone weak in the knees.

Malhare toyed and teased the big guy’s cock for as long as his patience allowed, having to sit up a little more once Dread was standing straight up in attention. Big guy was definitely big in every way imaginable, and if that wasn’t enough incentive to do what he pleased Malhare didn’t know what would be.

One last lick and Malhare let his tongue run off the tip of the big guy’s cock, bringing his hands back up. One went to one of Dread’s knees for support while his other hand started working the shaft again, now a little more confident in his movements. Malhare switched from firm and fast to light and slow, alternating every so often in between to where Dread was surprised by it.

“You can always break out of it, you know.” Malhare said after another moment of silence, not even hiding the playful tone of voice as he kept moving his hand faster. He didn’t slow down this time, looking directly at Dread as he leaned forward to tease the big guy’s balls with his tongue. He hadn’t missed the thick bead of pre-cum that started dribbling down the head and slowly making its way down the shaft.

Dread had half a mind to, especially when that was basically permission to do so, but he held back. He didn’t want to risk accidentally hurting Malhare in the process, nor did he want to rush into things so quickly. He would take his patience to the grave if it meant he could make sure this is what Malhare really wanted.

He had surprised himself with the sudden drawn out groan he let out as he already grew closer to his release. Malhare had sat back a little again, watching with a grin as Dread’s cock let out another string of pre-cum, licking his lips before he lapped it up. Just to add to the scene Malhare started panting over the throbbing cock as if he was out of breath, letting his tongue stick out as he did. Dread let out a little growl, had finally stilled, but then Malhare’s hand and mouth were gone.

Dread growled ever so slightly louder, sending a shiver up the smaller guy’s spine as they both watched the big guy’s cock bob helplessly. Malhare had the audacity to let out a sound similar to a giggle, massaging the other’s thighs as he stood up. “Oops. Were you close?”

The sing-song tone in his voice didn’t go unnoticed, but still Dread said nothing. He only watched as Malhare climbed back into his lap, now noticing how hard the other had gotten as well. Malhare didn’t seem to pay himself any mind though, despite how it bobbed lightly against his stomach when he moved.

“You can talk now, idiot.” Malhare tried not to sound annoyed- after all, he had told Dread not to say anything- but by now the big guy should know that once he got down to business _some_ talking could commence. When the other didn’t respond to that Malhare figured he would allow himself to talk soon and went ahead to plan his next move.

Dread was not looking forward to this. Well, part of him was- it would be a lie to say he wasn’t completely open to the idea, as he thought about what it would feel like. Not that he couldn’t control himself- by now it was obvious that his resolve could be cement strong- but the idea of ripping the binds around him and just throwing Malhare down was an intriguing thought.

He didn’t have to continue thinking, not with what followed. Dread hadn’t realized Malhare was preparing for entrance already until he felt the smaller guy stroking his cock and aligning it with his hole. He wasn’t even inside yet and Dread involuntarily stilled, not wanting to thrust up and risk anything.

“You’re so worked up already.” Malhare grabbed Dread’s shoulders, the tip of the big guy’s cock pressed right against his hole now. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

Right away Dread let out another groan as Malhare started sinking down slowly, engulfing his head, already so tight and warm around him. The big guy tried really hard not to buck his hips at the sensation, but it was getting increasingly difficult as Malhare started panting- for real this time- and even whimpering the more he took, already stretched so much and not even close to a quarter of the way down yet.

“Mal, you should have prepared more.”

Malhare bit back a moan, the big guy’s voice not helping his case at all and making him want to continue on with how he was currently. He knew better than to force it though- if it wasn’t easy just go slowly- and had paused his movements to get used to the intrusion. He also took the moment to allow another grin to form on his lips.

“I wanted this, big guy, remember?” Malhare’s voice had gotten a little higher, the strain in his backside and all the excitement making a softer tonality seep through his usual uncaring and snarky demeanor. “Why don’t you help ease it in for me, hm?”

Dread shook his head, a little voice yelling at him to _just do it already_ so they were both finally satisfied- but he refused. There was an underlying nagging feeling that kept him from wanting to give in. Likewise he knew Malhare could be tougher on him if he wanted to, could be much more forceful, but he had a feeling there was a similar thing happening to the smaller guy- where something was holding him back.

The sound of Malhare gasping- and feeling his cock throb inside of that warmth as the smaller guy sunk down more- brought Dread back to earth, the big guy almost thrusting up in an attempt to get more friction. He was going to snap, he could feel it. He could feel it bubbling beneath the surface, wanting to unleash itself _so_ badly, and at the still unhurried pace his resolve was finally starting to crumble a little bit.

Eventually Malhare got tired of being patient and, as he had just reached almost halfway, sat up on his knees so only the head was still inside. Dread had no chance to ask if he was okay; in the span of a few seconds Malhare had braced himself, arms and legs tensing up and hands squeezing the big guy’s shoulders as hard as he could, and without warning had slammed his hips down so hard and fast that he actually let out a wail as he was immediately filled and stretched to full capacity.

A drawn out groan left Dread’s mouth and he instinctively moved to wrap his arms around the other, forgetting he was tied down and swore that he felt the ropes around his wrists loosen. It took a lot of willpower to not buck his hips and start a rhythm, doubly so as Malhare’s insides just hugged him nice and tight- for a moment Dread was unsure if the smaller guy wanted to suck him in further and keep him there or push him out.

Despite the initial burn, Malhare was now squirming and wriggling around in an attempt to get used to the feeling. Holy hell, he didn’t think it would hurt _that_ much; then again, he saw how big it was. He felt the size. He really shouldn’t have expected anything less.

Malhare lifted his hips the tiniest bit, to see how it felt when he started moving, and the sound he produced when he sank back down was music to Dread’s ears. It was cut off unfortunately- the smaller guy not wanting to make much noise yet- but Dread wanted to hear more. Never had anyone heard sounds like this coming from the other.

Against his better judgement Dread shifted his weight around as best he could and bucked his hips once, earning a jolt and another gasp. Malhare sent a half hearted glare his way, but began slowly bouncing anyway. Short and shallow movements to make sure he was used to it, and in turn it teased Dread a little more.

“You can probably break me.” Malhare said, almost stammering as he kept up the slow up and down movement. He had already grown quite accustomed to the length inside him though, at least to the point it wasn’t burning as much. Deciding to brave it, Malhare rested his hands on Dread’s chest so his palms lay flat against it and started bouncing a little faster.

Every time he went down Malhare’s ass would hit the big guy’s balls, which almost made the smaller guy’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He hadn’t hit anything that would get him loud yet, which he was thankful for as this was supposed to be a means to get Dread to do what he wanted, but the more comfortable he got the faster he started bouncing. And the faster his hips moved the louder his whining grew, which made Dread growl low in his throat again and thrust up once, roughly.

This caused Malhare to bolt upright, surprised as he let out a loud wail and momentarily stilled. _There it was._ Letting out another whimper Malhare moved his hips as fast as he could go, hitting that spot head on every time he went down. His cock, which was left alone this whole time, agreed wholeheartedly with the pleasure and out came a steady little stream of pre-cum, the clear thick liquid dripping down onto Dread’s stomach.

“Mal… so good…”

Dread decided _to hell with it-_ if he was going to crumble he might as well help it along faster- and matched the speed of Malhare’s bouncing as much as he could with his own upward thrusts. Malhare could only let out a string of groans and whines as he was being fucked, moving so he could sit back a little bit, now resting his hands on Dread’s knees so he could work the big guy’s cock better.

“So tight. So warm.”

Malhare made a weird little pleasured mewl at that, feeling himself getting close to his release already. He didn’t want to come too soon however, so in an attempt to get Dread close again he purposefully tightened around the big guy’s cock every chance he got, over exaggerated his moans a little and going as far as to stick his tongue out, looking blissful as they felt how slick it was feeling inside of him.

This has been so much better than anything Dread had in mind. He knew the other would be tight, but it was as if Malhare knew exactly what he wanted to see and the scene before Dread had him let out a proper moan, low and deep and Malhare shivered when he caught it.

“Shit, Dreadbear- _so big,_ I love it.”

Holy shit, _the tone of his voice._ So uncharacteristically soft and high pitched and- Dread felt his balls tighten, hands balled into fists and letting out another growl as he continued fucking into Malhare. That was much too attractive and cute to be fair, but realization hadn’t dawned on Dread until he felt himself getting close again already.

Malhare smirked, waiting for the telltale sign; that voice of Dread’s managed to surprise him with the way his name was uttered, but it was once Dread stilled his hips that Malhare stopped moving, keeping the head of the other’s cock pressed against that spot for a few seconds before slowly sitting up on his knees again. The soft breath he let out at the sudden emptiness was the icing on the cake.

“I was close.” Dread’s voice was a warning, the wall he had up finally being knocked down, at least halfway. He wasn’t aware of how frustrating it was not being allowed to come, but now that he knew his patience was stretched to its limit like a flimsy rubber band.

It took another minute for the smaller guy to say anything, but when he did, the amount of snark was enough for Dread. “Well, big guy, why don’t you stop being a wuss and do something about it?” Malware leaned in, a shit eating grin on his face now as he spoke. “I give you permission.”

It had happened so fast; one minute Dread was looking as calm as ever and the next thing they knew the ropes were destroyed with little effort and Malhare was hoisted over one of his shoulders. The smaller guy wasn’t even trying to hide his excitement, chuckling as he allowed himself to be carried up the stairs and into whatever room Dread wanted.

“You little brat.” Dread said, ducking under the doorframe of the bedroom that was reserved for Malhare. He made sure not to be too rough when he threw the smaller guy onto the bed, immediately crawling and hovering over him with his hands on either side of the smaller guy’s shoulders.

“You don’t seem to mind it.” Malhare snapped back, the grin not faltering once even as he squirmed around. “Now why don’t you shut up and make yourself useful. I want you to fuck me.”

If he kept talking like that Dread would ensure he wouldn’t be able to talk for a couple of days. Dread still didn’t want to rush it though, he tried really hard not to give in right away, but then suddenly Malhare had wrapped his legs around his hips and was trying to pull him in closer.

“Come on, Dreadbear. Wouldn’t want to make me unhappy, would you?”

 _No, he wouldn’t._ And that was annoying because he almost caved instantly. Before allowing himself to succumb to that temptation, however, Dread first got into position; he was kneeling properly in almost no time, making sure Malhare’s legs were properly wrapped around him. Keeping one of his hands on one of the smaller guy’s thighs for support, Dread grabbed one of the other’s hands to bring it up to the pillow.

“You can grab that if you need to.”

Malhare nodded, quiet now as the anticipation of the big guy entering him again flooded his system. He didn’t think he would be so nervous, so excited, so ready for someone like he was now- there _has_ been an odd connection between them lately, one they both surely felt, but that thought flew out the window as fast as it had appeared when there was a stretching sensation in his backside again.

Dread was inching in as slow as possible, pausing every so often- every inch- to ensure Malhare wasn’t getting hurt, to make sure he gave the other one last chance to back out if he wanted to. But judging by the low little whines and how insistent Malhare was being on helping him inside, Dread didn’t have to worry about that. Malhare seemed more than ready for him, which was fantastic, but so as not to do any harm the big guy went slow anyway, eventually getting to the halfway point before he heard Malhare whimper.

“You won’t break me, Dreadbear. Come on, fuck me already. I want you to wreck me.”

And well, to say the rest of his resolve crumbled was an understatement. Once it was obvious this is what Malhare wanted and had given his permission to do as he pleased many times, Dread growled and started pulling out. Once only the head remained inside Dread waited until he saw the smaller guy grab the pillow and then rammed on home, ripping a pained, high pitched yelp from Malhare.

Everything in his body wanted him to start moving, to actually ruin Malhare for being a little shit, but the big guy had enough resolve to wait another moment until the other gave him the go ahead to really nail into him. It took a couple of minutes- Dread figured it would; after all, he knew his own size- but eventually Malhare’s body slowly started loosening up, hands unclenching slowly and his other limbs relaxing not long after.

For an extra bit of comfort Dread bent down and decided to gently rest their foreheads together, then braved it further and lightly traced his lips from a cheek, down Malhare’s neck, onto a shoulder before nuzzling their faces together for a second. The only thing more surprising than being allowed to be this intimate was that the gestures made Malhare giggle, clearly comfortable again, not as taut.

“Let me know when you-”

Dread wasn’t able to finish what he was saying, one of Malhare’s hands coming up to grab him by the back of his neck and bringing their faces slightly closer. Looking at each other now, they were both more than ready; Malhare had been for a while though, cock standing at attention and bobbing lightly against his stomach whenever Dread shifted, eyes blown with lust and-

_"Ruin me.”_

The rubber band snapped. Finally, after god knows how long, whatever second thoughts he had flew out the window and the pace in which the big guy started fucking into the other was brutal. With every thrust Malhare was pushed up a little bit and he was unable to say anything now, only able to whine and whimper and yelp. The thrusts _would_ have been borderline painful... if the head of Dread’s cock hadn’t started hitting that spot inside him already.

Every drag of Dread’s cockhead over it Malhare could see little stars behind his eyes, pure white lining his otherwise normal vision. His tongue was sticking out, and this time it wasn’t just for show; he was looking positively fucked out already, so blissful. The only words he was able to get out were breathy little _‘fucks’_ with a bit of Dread’s name thrown in.

And Dread could have gotten drunk on the sounds. Everything about this was so much better than anything his mind could come up with; actually seeing and hearing the other enjoying himself was a sight to behold, one that Dread wanted to ingrain in his mind. Feeling how tight and warm and ready he was too, how he managed to take Dread with only little issue.

Dread bent down so their foreheads were almost touching, wanting to say something- maybe something dirty, see how Malhare reacted- but suddenly that familiar feeling bubbled beneath the surface again. He was already close, ready to fill the other with everything he had.

“Mal… going to-”

Malhare tightened around the cock inside him, effectively making Dread moan properly and looping his arms around Dread’s neck again, putting his lips to one of his ears. “Mark me, Dreadbear.”

The heat around his cock, the warmth between them, how willing and ready Malhare was, and that surprisingly soft voice- that was it. Dread couldn’t wait much longer, not when Malhare looked and sounded like _that._

The smaller guy didn’t have the time to register what was going on; all he knew was that he ended up seated in Dread’s lap now, and to him that only made Dread go deeper and harder and _holy shit, this was better than he thought it would be._

“D-Dreadbear! Oh, sh-shit, I’m going to-!”

With a couple more thrusts from the big guy, Malhare stilled and let out a sound neither knew he was capable of making. His arms and legs tensed where they were, the smaller guy throwing his head back and shooting white ribbons all over his stomach, some of it landing on his chest.

Dread was gone after that. He felt it as soon as Malhare got impossibly tight around him- he growled Malhare’s name, hips bucking every so often as he felt himself emptying his balls inside the smaller guy. They could both feel how thick and warm it was as it splashed against those walls, Malhare shivering at the feeling.

Dread took another moment to make completely sure his sack was drained, and then laid Malhare back down so he could slump down and collapse on top of him. The smaller guy had to whimper a little bit at that, the movement sloshing Dread’s spunk around. He could feel some of it dribble from his hole, down his thighs, and drip onto the blanket underneath them.

Neither spoke for another few minutes, attempting to process what exactly just happened. This just started as wanting to get a reaction out of Dread. Neither could have possibly expected something like _this._

Dread slowly pulled out, and for a split second Malhare wanted to whimper at the loss. Instead he allowed Dread to move, and then no sooner was Malhare suddenly picked up bridal style- he was going to be checked for any minor marks Dread left on him and cleaned up properly.

“No, Dread-”

Dread shushed him, but almost couldn’t hide how amused he was when he heard how raspy the other’s voice had gotten. He was going to have to rest his voice for a couple of days after all. Luckily Malhare was too blissed out and relaxed to notice.

So relaxed in fact that he snuggled closer to Dread, voluntarily resting his head on the big guy’s shoulder and allowing his eyes to slowly start closing. The next thing out of his mouth surprised Dread so much he almost stopped walking.

“Love you, big guy.”

He wasn’t expecting any feelings to come out of this, but Dread let it slide for the time being. As much as the thought excited him- as foreign as it felt- they could have a talk about it once Malhare’s voice was back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels more like a character study, but as this is my first time writing either of these guys I think I deserve some leeway here.
> 
> Funnily enough this was inspired by some animations I saw on pornhub. Didn’t think much of it, but then literally the day after my friend and I were chatting when the mention of these two together was brought up.
> 
> Long story short my brain went brrr and automatically thought of them together so you get this garbage! ~
> 
> (Oh, and before anyone asks; yes, I will continue referring to Glitchy boy as Malhare in fics.)


End file.
